


Naughty Mr. Potter

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Magic is Might [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Top!Draco and Bottom!Harry have a fun time in the Room of Requirement.  Lots of spanking and some light BDSM.  The underage warning is for the fact that this takes place during Book 4, "Goblet of Fire" so both of the characters around 14-15 years old.





	Naughty Mr. Potter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is purely PWP. Top!Draco, Bottom!Harry. There is spanking and rough sex and is very NSFW. I absolutely LOOOOOVE Drarry and I've never tried my hand at it so here's my first attempt. As I've said with some of my other stories, I've really been wanting to write smut lately, so that's what's happening.
> 
> As always, I do not own any of the characters-they belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> This takes place during Book 4 "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" in between the first and second tasks. Just to give you a little timeline.

His cock was throbbing and he needed a release. He could scarcely believe that he was here and that this was happening to him. Draco Malfoy was pulling at his green, striped Slytherin tie and loosening the knot. The Room of Requirement had changed so very much since he had last used it. Instead of a large amount of random junk thrown away by previous students and faculty, there was a large king-sized, four poster bed dominating the room. Velvet curtains hung from the wooden banisters, draping the bed elegantly. It looked so inviting. However, the bed wasn't the only thing that was pulling his attention.

Lounging naked on the bed wearing only a loose Gryffindor tie, was Harry James Potter. Draco had wanted Harry ever since he had first seen him in Madam Malkin's shop when they were eleven. Draco had always known that he was different from other boys. He had never paid any mind to the young witches of his age—they held no appeal for him. But the strong musculature of wizards—that held some attraction for as long as he could remember.

Draco had always dreamed that he would finally get to sleep with a man, but he never dreamed that he would get a shot at Harry freaking Potter. Potter was a Triwizard champion and the Chosen One and all those other things that people said about him. Draco stared down at the bed where his soon-to-be lover was languishing. Harry pulled at the tie he wore and smiled up at Draco through his thick, black lashes.

It had all started a few months ago when Draco had run into Potter all alone walking around the lake after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. For once, Potter had been alone instead of flanked by his cronies and Draco had been the same. They had stopped and stared at each other for a moment without hexing or calling each other names. Draco found himself blushing and stuttering to say anything. Potter had stepped toward him and their eyes had met. Something had flashed between them and Draco finally realized that the feeling in his stomach was the reaction to his intense desire for Potter. For his part, Harry had seemed to be affected in the same way.

They had hesitantly reached for one another and their lips had met in a soft kiss. The single kiss had turned into an embrace and before the former enemies knew it, they were sneaking off around the castle trying to meet in secret. No one could ever know about this. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's would be up in arms if they thought that Malfoy and Potter were dating.

Draco took a step toward the bed and glanced down at Harry's cock, licking his lips. His boyfriend was so damn sexy. This little game had started in Potter's imagination. They Gryffindor had wanted Draco to fuck him while he wore nothing but his tie—and he wanted Draco to lead him around with said tie and yank it about while they were getting it on. Draco was more than willing to oblige. He had never had any inkling that Potter was so kinky, but he was learning new things every day.

Their first time had been awkward and with their noses and foreheads bumping as they tried to find a cohesive rhythm. But in the few months since they had lost their virginity to one another, they had found more creative ways to spice up their love life.

Still fully dressed, Draco began to slide his black robe off of his shoulders as he stared down at his secret boyfriend. Potter's eyes stayed focused on him as he slowly undressed. When he was down to just his trousers, he crawled up onto the bed and leaned over his lover, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "Hello there love," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Good to see you," Harry said softly. "It's been a week—I need you."

"No more than I need you, surely," Draco countered. Even in their current state, they still bickered a little. It kept things alive. Draco didn't know what he would do without his daily barbs that he traded with Potter in the hallways of the school. No one suspected that underneath the taunts and insults that they secretly wanted to rut against one another in the Great Hall. "Turn 'round," Draco patted Harry's side affectionately.

Immediately, Potter rolled up onto his knees and pressed his palms into the soft blankets of the bed. He pushed his arse up into the air and Draco took a moment to run his fingers across Potter's smooth skin. His boyfriend was amazingly attractive. Those eyes were killing him. "You going to do anything or do you just want to look a little longer?" Potter teased him.

"I'm taking my time with this," Draco snapped. "As you said, it's been a week. And it will be at least another before we get to do this again. I'm going to make it count."

"It's not my fault, I'm trying to figure out that egg—I don't have a lot of free time," Harry protested and balanced himself to push his glasses up onto his nose. He was still on all fours and Draco liked the view.

"Quiet," the Slytherin snapped. "You will not speak unless spoken to, understand?"

Potter nodded and turned his head around, facing straight ahead. Draco ran his palm down Harry's spine and rested it on Potter's arse, giving it a light slap. Harry mewled at the touch and Draco raised his eyebrow. That was new. "You like that Potter?" he slapped Harry's arse once more.

Harry nodded, remembering Draco's order to not speak. "You can tell me out loud how much you like it," Draco encouraged, bringing his hand down once more. There was a red welt on Potter's arse now, marring the smooth skin and Draco loved how it looked. This was a little kinky and unplanned, but he was going to run with it.

"I—I like it," Harry choked out. Draco slapped his rear once more and Harry said loudly, "I love it! More!"

"Interesting," Draco mused out loud. "You like it when I spank you Potter?"

"I do," Harry said breathlessly.

Draco lifted his hand again and brought it down hard on Harry's left cheek. The flesh of his buttocks jiggled slightly and Draco admired the view, so he brought his palm down once more. Harry jolted forward at that hit and made a soft squeal. "How would you like it if I fucked you while I spanked your naughty arse?" Draco asked. "Nod yes or no."

Harry nodded his head fervently. Draco smirked. So, Potter wanted a little punishment? That he could do. Draco pulled some of Marcie Mulch's Sensation Enhancing Magi-Lube out of his back pocket and squirted some onto his fingers. He took his slick digits and pulled apart Potter's arse cheeks, running a lubed-up finger along the crack. Harry shivered and arched his back. "Do you want me to prepare you? Or do you just want me to take what's mine and leave you screaming?"

"Pre-prepare me please," Harry choked. Sometimes they went at it rough but then whoever was taking it complained for the next few days. And Harry had been taking it a lot. Hermoine was getting suspicious that he was always fidgeting while they studied. But when they fucked without preparation he was sore for a few days afterward. Draco never seemed to have a problem when he bottomed and it didn't seem fair.

Smiling, Draco pressed his slick finger into Potter's hole and watched it disappear up to the last knuckle. He curled his finger around, poking every which way and Harry shuddered. Draco pulled his finger out and pressed it back in. His boyfriend was so very tight. Moving his single finger around, he pulled it slowly back out and then pressed his second digit to Potter's arsehole. It was a little work to move both fingers back in, but Draco managed. He scissored the fingers within his boyfriend and watched as Harry writhed on the bed on his hands and knees. He looked so delicious, Draco licked his lips.

After a few minutes he added a third finger and spread them all apart, trying to make Harry's hole stretch enough that he could take him in. It was always a challenge since Harry was so tight still despite the vigorous love-making they usually engaged in. When Draco was satisfied that he had prepared his lover enough, he slid his fingers out and without a word smacked Harry's right buttock with a hard hit. Potter actually cried out and then immediately put his hand over his mouth.

"I said no noises," Draco admonished.

"I'm trying, but it's hard," Harry turned to look at his boyfriend.

"I know it is," Draco reached around and stroked Harry's enlarged prick with his open hand. "I feel how much you want me Potter."

"Mmmm—" Harry tried to muffle the sound.

"I take it back," Draco sat back on his heels and looked at Harry's gaping hole with a smirk. "I want you to make as much noise as you can. I want to hear how much fun you're having while I ride you and spank your arse until its red and you can't sit down. Would you like that?"

"Yes Malfoy," Harry choked out. "I would love that."

"Good," Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder and then moved behind him. "Remember to make noise." He unzipped his trousers and inched them down his hips. When they were almost down around his knees, he pulled down his black, tight pants and exposed himself. He looked up and saw Harry's head turned—watching him. "You want it now?" Draco smirked.

"Yes," Potter moaned. "I want you."

Shuffling up on his knees, Draco scooted closer to his boyfriend's backside and gripped his own hard prick in one hand. After coating his cock liberally with the magical lube, he ran the head of his dick up and down Harry's crack and watched as Harry wriggled his hips. He was going to enjoy this. He lined himself up and pushed a little against Harry's puckered hole. It didn't give way, so he pushed harder. Finally, he felt himself slip inside of his boyfriend and Potter let out a sigh that echoed in the room.

Draco pushed forward, leaning in with his waist until his hipbones pressed against Harry's skin. He was all the way in and it felt so warm and welcoming. He was going to suggest that next time they met, Potter take him from behind because the view was amazing, but for now, he was going to enjoy this. He pulled back with his hips and began to slowly slide out of Potter's arse. "How does that feel Potter?" he asked.

"So good," Harry panted. "More. I want more."

Draco clenched his teeth and pushed back in. He steadied himself with his left hand by gripping Potter's hip and pulled his right palm back. He brought it down with a smack and Harry jumped. He obviously hadn't expected that one. Draco smirked. He switched hands and spanked Harry's arse hard with his left hand. It stung his palm. "Oooh!" Potter cried out at the hit. "That was hard," Harry said accusingly.

"You liked it," Draco snapped. "Didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry stuttered as Draco smacked him again. "Harder please!" Potter's arse cheeks were getting red and there were handprints showing up from where he had been hit. Draco smiled at the view. He continued to pump in and out, watching his cock disappear into his boyfriend while he alternated spanks on Potter's arse.

Distracted for a moment by the view of his prick entering Potter and pushing in, he stopped the smacks for a second and Harry wiggled his butt, silently asking for more. Draco shook his head and pulled out once more before pressing in again as hard as he could. Merlin, Potter's arse was tight and warm. It felt like paradise. _'If only I had something besides my hand,'_ Draco thought silently.

Luckily they were in the Room of Requirement and no sooner had the thought left his mind that a thick, sturdy wand appeared on the bed next to him. It wasn't his wand and didn't look familiar, Draco could only imagine it was one that had been left in the room at some point. Draco grabbed for it and shifted his position a little. Potter whipped his head around and tried to stare at him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Draco smiled at his boyfriend. He gripped the thick wand in his hand. It was some kind of oak and almost as thick as his wrist. He brought the wand up and Potter's eyes followed it from behind his glasses. Bringing his hand down hard, the wand whooshed through the air and cracked across Potter's buttocks with a loud smack!

"Oh!" Harry cried out. "Ouch!"

"Now, now, Potter," Draco chided. "You know that naughty wizards get punished this way."

"Have I been naughty?"

"Very," Draco said seriously. "You just let anyone fuck you in the ass? Good wizards don't do things like this—so you're obviously a naughty wizard, aren't you?"

"Yes—yes," Harry hissed as the wand came down once more and struck him. "I'm so naughty. Please punish me more!"

Draco pumped his hips and pushed his cock deep into his boyfriend, bringing the large wand down once more, spanking Harry hard. "Oh yes!" Potter cried. "More! Spank me Draco!"

"With pleasure," Draco said, obliging. He rained slaps and spanks down onto Harry's now fully red arse all the while pumping into him as hard as he could. The more spankings he gave Potter, the harder he fucked him. His cock was pulsing and Draco knew that he was going to come soon. Did he want to come in his boyfriend's arsehole or in his mouth? Decisions, decisions…

"Potter," Draco said, spanking his boyfriend once more. "Do you want me to come in you?"

"Yes please," Harry shouted. "Ohh—yes! Come in my arse, Draco!"

"As you wish," Draco pumped his hips again, bucking. He pushed his cock in so deep it felt even tighter. Pulling out, he accidently slid all the way out of Potter's hole and his orgasm slipped away. Harry's hole was gaping open and leaking the magical lubrication out of it. His boyfriend looked so beautiful like this. Draco took a moment to watch as Harry's muscles twitched and his lover called out for him. "Draco—Draco, fuck me please! Oh Draco I need you!"

Shaking his head and bringing himself back into the present moment, Draco lined up once more and pushed into Harry. Potter shuddered and pressed his hips back leaning into Draco's cock. Draco lifted the wand once more and spanked Potter hard with it. Now there were streaks of red from the wand intermingled with the marks from his own hand. It looked amazing. Potter would have the marks for days—he wouldn't forget this fucking for a long time. Draco smirked at the thought.

Pumping his hips, he set the wand down on the bed and leaned over his boyfriend reached up near Harry's neck. He gripped the Gryffindor tie in his fist and yanked it backwards. Harry' head moved with the tie as Draco straightened and pulled on Potter's tie as he continued to ride him hard.

"Ugh—oh yes," Harry managed to have words escape his pink lips as his head was pulled back by the necktie and his abused arse was fucked as hard as it could be. "Oh—oh yes more, harder Draco, yes!"

Draco pushed in with all his might and slid back out again. He yanked on the Gryffindor tie and hammered his hips, riding his lover for all he was worth. He gripped his other hand into Harry's hip, the skin going white where he grabbed since it was so hard. He could feel his orgasm building again. He was definitely going to come—and soon. "Love," Draco panted. "Are you almost there?"

"Yes," Harry shouted. "I'm going to come!"

"Me too," Draco pumped his hips like a piston and pulled hard on the necktie, turning Harry's face toward him. Potter's mouth was open and was wordlessly staring at Draco as his arse was used and abused. Finally Harry stilled and grunted loudly. Within seconds Potter's whole body went limp and Draco knew that his boyfriend had come.

He kept his hand on the necktie and didn't loosen his grip. Furiously fucking into Potter's arse, Draco groaned and kept riding his limp boyfriend. Potter seemed like he could barely hold himself up but he was managing. "I'm almost there love," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Keep—keep going babe," Harry said, his head bobbing as he was moved.

"Almost," Draco grunted. He glanced down and watched his cock push into Harry's arsehole and it undid him. He immediately came deep inside Potter. He stayed still, pressed all the way into his boyfriend as he spilled deeply into Potter's arse. "Oh Merlin," Draco sighed as he released.

After he finished, he slowly pulled himself out, so not to hurt his lover any more than he already had. He collapsed on the bed next to Potter who still remained on his hands and knees. Draco could see his boyfriend's muscles shaking. "You can relax," he finally said. Potter fell down next to him. Draco could feel Harry's come on the blanket as he rubbed against it with his thigh. He hated laying in the wet spot, but he wanted to cuddle his lad before they had to head back to their respective common rooms.

Reaching out, Draco pulled a limp Harry close to him and encircled his arms around him. Harry nuzzled his neck and placed a soft kiss on Draco's jaw. "You all right love?" Draco asked tenderly.

"Couldn't be better," Harry smiled into Draco's shoulder. "That was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"I never thought I'd be into the spanking thing, but there you are," Harry lifted his head and pressed his lips to Draco's. They shared a long kiss and Draco ran his long, pale fingers through Potter's dark hair.

"It was very sexy," Draco whispered.

"Good," Harry closed his eyes and rested his head near Draco's neck. "Maybe that will tide us over until we can meet again."

"I doubt it," Draco laughed. "I think I'll be thinking of nothing but this until I can do it again."

"Me too."

Both boys laughed and snuggled closer on the bed. The room was warm and they felt no need to cover up. Draco could feel Harry's limp penis resting on his thigh. He was almost tempted to reach down and get things going again, but he didn't think he'd be able to finish what he started.

After a few minutes, Harry stirred against him and looked up at Draco with his bright green eyes. "It's getting late," he observed. "We should get back."

Draco nodded, even though he wanted nothing more than to stay there for the rest of the night. He knew Potter was right. They would be missed soon. "Same time next week?" Draco asked as he rolled off of the bed and pulled up his pants.

"If we can," Potter smiled as he pulled his tie down and picked up his own discarded clothes. "Although I think after that you owe me the same," he laughed.

Draco smiled. "I can't argue with that," he said straightening his robes. They stepped toward one another fully dressed now and embraced softly. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. "You can spank me next time."

"Maybe I'll even tie you up," Harry laughed.

"Don't push it Potter," Draco raised his brow at his boyfriend. "You know now that I know how to punish naughty wizards…"


End file.
